Many switches, such as, for example, circuit breaker switches, are designed to be switched between two positions (for example, an “on” position and an “off” position) with minimal force. Additionally, a circuit breaker switch may be configured to reset certain functions of the circuit breaker when the switch is toggled to the “on” position. Switches are commonly designed to offer little resistance to position change. In application, this feature makes switches easy to use and operate. However, in some conditions, the low resistance of switches to position change can create several concerns. Accidental or unauthorized switch position changes can cause safety hazards, damage equipment or cause lost production time and/or in-process material losses. For example, a switch could be changed to an ON position while maintenance is being performed, causing machinery to activate and potentially injure a worker.